The Tragic Secret
by mollyxelizz
Summary: Current situation: Will Atkatsuki be stopped? Will Sakura escape the tragic war? Will someone freaking die already! bwahahaha!... RXR please!
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter one: Enter: The Village Hidden In The Mountains

" Ms. Sakura, Its time for your lessons with Akato-san."The young girl peeked over her blankets to stare into the misty grey eyes of her maid.

She then quickly turned over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Just five more minutes."

"I'm afraid not Ms. Sakura," Makaita explained "Akato-san has agreed to cut your lessons short for today so you may have the day off to relax and spend you birthday the way you want to. You already know your father—" Makaita was suddenly cut off by Sakura

"I almost forgot Today's my birthday" with that the young girl struggled to get untangled from the sheets. But lost the battle with them and quickly tripped on the ground with a loud thud. Makaita sighed helping the young girl up.

"You should really be more careful Ms. Sakura." Sakura glanced up at Makaita and smiled sweetly then hurried off to the bathroom. Makaita waited outside the door listening to hear the huge splash. Signaling that Sakura had made her trip to the bathtub successfully. Makaita stepped away from the bathroom door and made her way to the bed. She laughed at the sight that stood before her. The beautiful silky pillows were thrown carelessly on the ground and the matching sheets were all tangled up and half way on the ground. Remembering the struggle the young girl had before, she sighed happily and started making the bed. As she finished up the bed she sat down waiting for Sakura to come running out of the bathroom. Seeing that Sakura was just getting out of the bathtub, she concluded that it would probably take a few minutes before Sakura would cry out her name. She then headed for the huge windows that encircled Sakuras pink bedroom. She pulled back the drapes to look upon the humble village. There were barely any people on the streets below seeing as it was still about a half hour til dawn. Just then she felt a little tug on her kimono. She turned around to see a small girl standing in front of her. The young girls wet pink hair draped among her shoulders and her beautiful green eyes staring up at her. Makaita smiled sweetly at Sakura and waited for the young girl to return the smile which she soon did. Makaita watched as the young girl run over to her dresser and dropped the fuzzy towel to her feet. Makaita eyed the mark on the back of Sakuras middle back. She winced as she remembered what her father had told her when she was a young girl..

_(Flashback)_

"_Father?"_

"_Yes, Makaita?"_

"_Why does Ryoichi's father not allow him to go to school with me?"_

"_Well, I'll tell you but you must promise to not let anyone know about this ok?"_

"_Ok father."_

"_Well, Once, hundreds of years ago, a very strong princess of the village hidden in the mountains, our village, had led a battle to the village hidden in the sand. She defeated all the ninja and even the ones from her village. She was on a killing spree. But she knew that she would be accused when she got back home. So in an attempt to become stronger and fend off all the assassins that would try to kill her, she stole all the secret jutsus and chakra from the hundreds of men on both sides of the battle, sand and wind. When during the end of absorbing the powers she felt a pain in her back and soon realized that she had killed a jinchuuriki. Not just any jinchuuriki, but the one who held the three-tailed phoenix. Realizing this, she tried to seal it. She had lost all the chakra in her _

_body because of the battle and the chakra that she absorbed wouldn't cooperate so she could not seal herself properly. She reached behind herself and tried to seal it as fast as she could. She acted too slow though. They say that the curse was surrounding her body and slowly led two crooked lines down her legs, arms and up the back of her neck engulfing her eyes in total darkness. She knew she had to act quickly. She sealed up the curse as best as she could. From that day on, she hid secretly outside of her village. She fell in love with a man by the name of Santoro and soon she had a son named Yasashiku. To the princesses surprise he carried the seal with him as well. As the boy grew, his emotions were great which would release the curse to him. He then killed everyone he knew to be enemy, eventually killing the princess."_

"_That's horrible father Why would he do that?"_

"_Well, when the curse reacted to his emotions, he had_ _no control over what he did"_

"_so, does that mean that Ryoichi is.."_

"_Yes, I'm afraid that is so Makaita, he is the descendant from the princess.."_

"_Oh, I see...so that means..."_

"_Oh don't worry Makaita," her father stared down at her with a kind and gentle smile, "Ryoichi won't kill his mother."_

_Makaita looked up at her father and smiled happily "Well that's good because Queen Byoiki makes good ramen" her father stared down and laughed at his little daughter..._

(end flashback)

Makaita felt a shock of guilt spread throughout her body. 'How could such a sweet little girl hold such a burden and not even know about it? Sure, she has been going to see Akato-san every day to help control her emotions, but still, Ryoichi was her father but to be the only child in her family to have the curse? I can only imagine how much confusion she may be feeling. All the villagers shunning her for something she doesn't even know she has. And on top of that, people have been trying to take her and absorb her powers for themselves. People these days, do they not know how to control themselves? Is that what power does to people?' Makaita's train of thought was interrupted by Sakura

"Makaita! Makaita!" Makaita looked down to see the young girl fully dressed and smiling. "How do I look!"

Makaita looked up and down at Sakura. She was wearing her favorite clothing. A pink top that reached midway between her knee and thigh and a pair of green shorts. Her hair was a little messy, but if she would try to fix it Sakura would always say 'NO Kami likes my hair this way! She told me!' and Makaita couldn't fight with that, so she replied. "You look just like Kami did when she was your age." Sakura smiled the biggest smile. Makaita knew how much Sakura looked up to her older sister Kami. Kami was a Jounin and was heir to their fathers throne. She was kind and very beautiful at that. Sakura wanted to be just like her and tried to do everything she thought Kami would. Kami inherited her fathers brown hair, and her mothers purple eyes making her the most beautiful kunoichi the village has ever known. And Sakura wanted to be exactly like Kami.

"Thank-you Makaita! Good-bye!" Makaita watched as Sakura ran out the door of her bedroom. Sakura hurried down the hallway which was adorned with pictures of her ancestors. She stopped at a certain one, her Grandfathers. Her grandfather was the most gentle, kind, and happy

rulers known to the valley hidden in the wind. She bowed deeply and blew a kiss to him. She loved her grandfather, even though she hardly knew him. He died when she was two years old. She continued down the hallway and ran right into a boy. He had pink hair, like hers, and violet eyes. He bent down and looked her straight in the eyes. She winced seeing the darkness of his gaze, until he smiled sweetly at her.

"Happy fourth birthday Sakura-chan!" he then brought out a small shuriken. "This is for when you become a genin like me! And once you do, I plan on fighting you full out ok?" Sakura smiled an evil smirk.

"You're on Riku!" She turned the evil smirk into a playful smile and was soon picked up by Riku. "AHH! Riku put me down!" Paying no attention, he flung her over his shoulder and started running full speed through the halls. His grip was tight on Sakura and she couldn't twist her way out of this one. Her older brother Riku was the fastest runner known in their village, and he had taught her how to run at full speed. But unfortuantely for Sakura, she would have to use precise chakra control to get up to the breakneck speeds of Riku. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed that Riku stopped. "Riku! Why did you stop? Put me down!"Sakura giggled and started to hit her brother on his back with her fists. "Put me down!" She continued to hit him until he set her down. "Thank you." She smiled and shuffled her shirt back to the correct positionRiku just stared at her smiling. He stared out of the windowto see the sun peeking over the snow-capped mountains that surrounded their village

"Oh shit!" Riku brought his hands to the sides of his face "I'm gonna be late! Kami's gonna kill me!" Riku bent down to Sakura's height and kissed her on her cheek "Happy birthday Sakura!" and with that he was gone. Sakura watched the place where he was last standing then reached down to her pocket where the kunai knife that Riku gave her wasShe smiled heavily then ran down the stairs to head out the door to the gardens where she would meet her teacher Akato-san. She walked throughout the rows of beautiful spring flowers and headed toward the Sakura tree where she would meet her teacher. She loved the aroma of all the flowers which surrounded her. She reached the tree and sat down by the roots. She took out her kunai knife and started to feel the sharp edges.'Kami got her first kunai knife when she was seven years old from father. I just got my first one from Riku and I'm only four!' Sakura smiled at the thought that she would surpass Riku and Kami one day.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up to see a man walk towards her. He was wearing the regulation ninja uniform which was black with a black mask which covered half of his face. The man had black hair and hazel eyes. Sakura recognized him at first glance.

"Nara!" Sakura sprang up from her spot under the sakura tree and went to go hug her best friend Nara. He was a Jounin and a very powerful one at that. She met him when she was two years old.

(Flashback)

_Sakura was in the middle of listening to Akato-san's daily lecture on proper edicate for a princess like herself, when she looked over and saw Nara training with weapons. She wasn't paying attention to her tutor and suddenly snapped back to reality when he announced that the lesson was over. She bowed deeply and quickly made her way over to where Nara was training. He hadn't noticed her at first, but soon realized that he was being watched. He walked over to her and bowed deeply. "Good morning Princess Sakura!" Sakura blushed and got straight to the point. "Can you teach me how to do that!" Nara looked confused at first but soon agreed. Over the next two years he taught her everything he could about jutsus and chakra control. And she soon mastered them. Nara was astounded at how far his friend had gotten and was equally amazed at how fast she could run. He assumed that she had been running with Riku, and had soon begin to learn how to reach those breakneck speeds. Also, her precision with the kunai knifes was amazing! She could hit every vital point in the dark, blind folded, and even running at those speeds. She was sure to surpass him and her family in the next few years at this pace in her learning. They did everything together. They were practically brother and sister from then on._

_(End flashback)_

"NARA!" Sakura ran up to him Nara bent down and picked her up then twirled her around

"Happy fourth birthday Sakura-chan!" Nara yelled. He set her down, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Nara! Look at what Riku gave me!" Sakura pulled out the kunai knife from her pocket and handed it to Nara. He examined it for a while.

"Well, I guess this means that your like a real kunoichi now" Nara smiled down at Sakura and laughed a bit. "Oh yea, before I forget I got you something too!" Nara grabbed a small package from his weapon holster on his back. "Here you go." He handed it to Sakura. Sakura unwrapped it, wrapping paper was flying everywhere. Her eyes then widened as she stared at the present he had gotten her.

"Nara! It's a Seiran headband! How did you get one? These are just for ninjas right? Am I a ninja now? This is so exciting! I wonder what Kami will say! Or Riku! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura embraced Nara in a deep hug and clung to him like she was hanging on to dear life itself.

"Here where do you want to put it?" Nara asked the overly excited Sakura. "I want it just like yours! Over my forehead!" Nara tied it on to her, making sure it was nice and tight. Just then Akato-san showed up

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you Akato-sensai! Look at my headband isn't it cool!"

"Oh yes it is! Did Nara give it to you?"

"Yea! And Riku got me a kunai knife!" Sakura took back the knife from Nara and showed it to her tutor.

"Oh My! Riku sure is nice isn't he? You better be careful with that! If you walking in town with your headband and kunai knife people might start to sign you up for S-ranked missions!" Akato laughed at himself. "Well Here, I got you this." Akato handed Sakura a note-book filled with different jutsu techniques from their village.

"Oh wow! Thanks Akato-sensai!"

"You're welcome Sakura-chan. I asked most of the ninja to put a jutsu in their for you to learn one day," Akato turned to a special page "Even Kami put in her special jutsu!"

"Oh wow! I can't believe it! Kami is actually trying to help me!"

"Yes, I didn't even ask for it, she just put it in. And with that I think you should go and see her!" Sakura looked up at her tutor.

"But what about the lesson?"

"Well, think of it as another gift from an old man!" Nara and Akato laughed at the joke.

"Thanks sensai!" Sakura turned to Nara, "Let's go see Kami! I'll race you!"

"You're on!"

"Bye sensai!"

"Bye Sak–" before he could finish they were already gone, leaving nothing but dust behind them.

"C'mon Nara! You have to be faster than that!" Nara was starting to go out of breath 'Boy, I have to make sure she stops hanging out with that brother of hers!' Nara thought to himself 'She's probably faster than Riku himself by now!'

"Okay Nara, ready?" 'NO!' Nara thought but nodded a yes instead. As soon as he finished nodding, Sakura jumped up into the branches and jumped from one to the other at breakneck speeds. 'Since when did she get so fast?' Nara thought to himself yet again. He tried to keep up with her as best as he could but he couldn't. He decided to just do a jutsu and meet her at the training grounds where Kami was.

-At the training grounds-

"Naomi! Hurry up! You're slowing down! Hit your target and move!"

"I-I-I can't do it Kami-sensai! I-I-I can't keep up! I'm a horrible ninja! I can't keep up with Riku and Jiro!" Naomi fell to her knees crying. Riku watched as his teammate had an emotional breakdown. 'She can do it I know she can!' He approached her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with her teary black eyes and he stared at her. She was a pretty girl, not a girly girl but a tomboy sort of. She wore a green shirt with tan arm warmer's and tan tight shorts with holsters on her hips.

"I know you can do it Naomi! Don't give up! Kami is just being a bitch today, so don't worry about her. I'll teach you how to become faster! And a better ninja!" Naomi put on what to be a faint smile. And Riku returned it, only his consumed almost his whole face.

"Naomi! Riku! Jiro!" The three genin's looked over at their sensai. "Battle formation! NOW!" the three surrounded each other, spreading their sight among the grounds. Riku watched as Naomi and Jiro placed their hands on their holsters nervously. Riku placed his hands on their trembling ones and gave a supporting smile to both of them. Naomi gasped at the rustling of the leaves from the trees less the a couple hundred feet from her. She could feel her heart rate increasing rapidly. A poof of smoke appeared before the group

"Yo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, I didn't think I looked that bad when I looked in the mirror this morning." Nara scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Nara!"Nara looked over to see a fuming Kami looking straight at him" You know better that to sneak up on my students like that!" Naomi breathed deeply to try and catch her breath again.

"Don't worry Naomi, it's only Nara!"

"Heh sorry about that Naomi!"

"So, what were you thinking! Just randomly popping out in front of helpless genins like that! Is that your definition of fun!" Kami yelled at Nara, he winced at the tone in her voice. Once he regained his coolness he replied

"Well, um... you see...well...its hard to put into words exactly...I was just racing...and I...well...I—"

"Hah!" Riku yelled at him "You were losing to Sakura! So you decided to use a jutsu to cheat!" Just then, a shadow appeared out of no where heading straight toward Riku. It was too fast so he couldn't exactly brace himself for an impact. When BOOM! Riku was knocked at least 25 feet skidding along the way.

"RIKU!" Naomi yelled she went running toward his aid.

"Ugh..."Riku woke up dizzy he had to blink a few times to regain his sight when he saw Naomi and Sakura standing over him. "Holy shit.." The statement was hardly heard.

"What?" Naomi asked quizzically. Riku looked from her to his sister. He smiled a huge grin.

"HOLY SHIT!" He stood up and picked up Sakura tossing her up in the air."Holy shit! Did you see how fast you were going!" Riku couldn't contain his laughter and neither could Sakura. "DID YOU GUYS SEE HOW FAST SHE WAS GOING!" He stared at his teammates but waited no more then a few moments before repeating his comment "HOLY SHIT!" Sakura started laughing so hard that she began to cry. Riku put Sakura on his shoulders and ran around like an airplane "My sister! My four year old sister! Holy shit! I taught her that!

Yea! I'm the best! I, Riku Yamagoshi, am THE best!" The two then collapsed on the ground laughing. Nara couldn't help but laugh at the two before him. Kami just sighed at the two's stupidity. She walked over to them.

"Boy, aren't I lucky to have such moronic siblings?" She laughed at the sight. Riku, was a little bruised from the impact and was covered in dirt while Sakura had no marks at all but was in tears from laughing so hard. Kami's eyes went straight to Sakura's headband. "Sakura-chan, where did you get that head band?"

"Oh Kami! You noticed? Nara gave it to me for my birthday today! He said I look like a real kunoichi now, just like you!" Sakura smiled at Kami and Kami smiled back.

"I might have to watch out now. You might get better than me huh!"

"R-R-Really? Oh wow! You really think I'm gonna get stronger than you Kami?"

"Yep! Oh and I forgot to give you this, here." Kami took out a package and handed it to Sakura

"Oh thanks Kami!" Sakura unwrapped the gift to find a pink piece of clothing. It was a short sleeve shirt that would reach down to the waist then had two slits going up the sides.(It was the outfit that Sakura wears all the time in the beginning of the manga) It was embroidered with the family crest on the back which was a straight line that had a swirl at the end. It represented the wind since Sakura's last name was Kyoufuu which meant "powerful wind". It fitted the family well since they were the second most powerful clan and their father was king/Mukaikaze (meaning head wind) of the village.

"It's the same uniform I wore when I was first a genin."

"Oh wow Kami! That's so cool! Thanks!"Sakura slid on the uniform but it slid off her shoulders a bit.

"I guess it's a little too big for you now huh? But don't worry you'll grow into it!" Sakura smiled widely at her sister then followed it with a hug.

"Thank you Kami! You're the best big sister ever!"

"Hey! It's almost dinner time you guys! C'mon I don't wanna be late! I'm so hungry!" Riku held his stomach as I grumbled then gave his sisters a puppy dog face pleading for them to go back to their mansion to eat.

"Ok Riku. Everyone training is over I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" Kami gave a thumbs up and walked to join her brother.

"See you tomorrow Riku-kun!" Naomi yelled. Sakura and Riku waved and smiled to Naomi.

"See you guys later!" Riku yelled back. He looked over to Jiro. "See ya later Jiro!"

"Hmpf" Was all that Jiro replied back. He almost never talked, actually, he only talks when he has to. He had black hair and black eyes. His hair was down to his waist and he wore a black vest with dark blue shorts as well as blue wrist bands.

"Hey, Riku! Lets race!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay Sakura-chan! Kami, you coming too?" Kami smiled and waved them to go.

"No you guys go ahead, I want to have a talk with Nara for a few moments."

"Okay Kami!" Both Sakura and Riku yelled, and with that they were gone running as fast as they could back to the mansion.

"So, you sensed him too huh?" Kami turned toward Nara who gave her a nervous smile, which turned serious after a few moments.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Kami looked toward the ground at the memory of her ex-fiancé Atkatsuki.

"Do you know why he has come back Kami-chan?" Kami looked up at Nara with tears in her eyes. "I-I-I don't know why he come back, Nara. I never thought he would actually. I thought once that he left he wouldn't come back. But what ever it is, I know he hasn't come back for me."

"I thought he wouldn't come back either Kami-chan. That bastard, he has no idea what he put you through. First proposing to you, next thing he leaves with that Orochimaru guy saying that he wants to become more powerful!" Nara started pacing back and forth " I mean, GOD! This is all so confusing! It's bad enough that he left three years ago, but then he starts to create a missing-nin 'club'? That bastard! And even worse h–" Nara was cut off by sensing a presence.

"Show yourself!" Kami yelled, taking out kunai knives and going back to back with Nara.

"_Kukukuku_ So you sensed me after all huh?" A man stepped out of the leaves, he had spiky red hair, thin, long yellow eyes and was wearing a dark blue coat that had a red cloud on the back.

"Who are you! State your reasons for being here!"

"_Kukukukuku_ My name is Tonaki and, I'm here to kill you!" He drew out a long sword. "This will be your end!" He ran at them with his sword in front of him and sliced the two in half, they turned into logs 'replacement technique!' He turned around suddenly to see Nara running at him, he dodged but a kunai hit his leg. "Ugh!" He regained his posture only in time to see Kami coming at him. Before he could react she sliced him in half. Blood spurted out everywhere, turning the green grass into a red river.

"That was too easy Kami-chan." Kami and Nara both looked at the lifeless form in front of them

"Yea, way too easy."

"C'mon we have to warn the Mukaikaze of the attack." They both ran off to the mansion where Kami's father was.

-meanwhile at the mansion-

Sakura and Riku were panting on the front steps to the mansion. Riku had his hands on his knees, gasping for his breathe. Sakura was lying on the ground, all of her limbs were spread out.

"You..pant beat me Riku pant" Riku smiled slightly

"Yup, I pant did, But you pant were close pant though" Riku collapsed beside his sister Sakura turned her head toward her older brother.

"I'll get you next time though Riku." Riku turned his head to face her green orbs then smiled slightly.

"You wish Sakura-chan!" they laughed a little but the moment was soon interrupted by Riku's stomach growling that it wanted to eat. "I almost forgot about dinner! C'mon Sakura-chan!" He stood up and held out his hand to help her up as well. They walked inside the mansion hand in hand.

-meanwhile, Nara and Kami were closing in on the mansion as fast as they could-

"C'mon Nara hurry up!" They broke into a faster run and entered the mansion panting. They stopped a second to catch their breath and headed toward the Mukaikaze's office to report. Kami and Nara slammed open the doors to face Kami's father

"Kami what is the meanin–"

"Father! We were attacked! Akatsuki is back! And we have reason to believe he is out to destroy the village!" Kami's father stood up abruptly and put on a serious face.

"Nara, warn the townspeople and get them into hiding, Kami, sound the alarm and get all the ninja suited up and ready for battle!"

"Yes Mukaikaze!" They both sped off in different directions. 'What are you up to

Atkatsuki?'Ryoichi thought (Ryoichi is the Mukaikaze's real name)

"MAKAITA!" Yashashiku yelled. "MAKAIT–" he couldn't finish because he was interrupted by Makita herself

"Yes Mukaikaze?"

Ryoichi cleared his throat, "I want you to take Sakura and get out of this village as fast as you can, protect her with your life! Do you understand?"

"But wh–"

"There's no time to explain, but I will tell you that there might be a battle soon that could lead to the down fall of Seiran."

"This has to do with the girl doesn't it?" Makaita looked at her feet

"sigh I don't know Makaita, but we best not take any risks. Now hurry and take her away."

That was all that Makaita had to listen to, she headed out of the office and started to search for Sakura.

-in the kitchen-

"Riku! You ate all the Ramen!" Sakura smacked him on the back of his head making him choke on the ramen in his mouth.

"Mwa chrident mweran oo!"

"EW! Riku! Don't speak AND chew at the same time! There's a lady present!" Sakura gave him the evil eye. Riku looked around a bit then looked back at Sakura.

"I don't see any ladies here Sakura. Are you going blind?" Riku waved his hand in her face. Sakura turned all red. She stood up and swung her hand back, getting ready to slap him, and hard.

"I'm the lady you dobe!" She was in mid swing inches away from slapping him when she heard the alarm. "Do you hear that Riku?" She dropped her hand and was staring into space.

" The alarm..." Riku said almost unable to hear. He remembered what his father had told him a while back when he first became a genin...

_(flashback)_

_Riku was sitting on his bed, staring at the new shiny headband in his hands, slightly turning it side to side, so it could reflect the light coming in from the windows. KNOCK KNOCK_

_Riku looked up at the door "Come in..." Riku continuously stared at the door, watching his sister Kami and his father walk in. His father sat down next to him on his bed while Kami closed the door and leaning against a wall. _

_"Riku?" He looked up at his father _

_"Yea dad?"_

_"I need to talk with you about something very important." Riku looked up at his sister as if asking what the conversation was about, but she looked away, trying to avoid his gaze._

_"Riku?" He looked over at his father_

_"Sorry, dazed off a little there heh!" Riku scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"Ok well, I might as well get this over with then," Riku looked at his father more seriously now. "Well, you see since you're a genin now, on the road to being a ninja, it's your duty to protect and serve right?" Riku nodded "Okay well, you see, we have a bit of a problem Riku. You remember what happened a couple months ago? With your mom and Sakura?" Riku looked down at the floor, he could feel tears creep into his eyes. Of course he remembered. His mom and Sakura were out in the fields, picking wild flowers when they got attacked by ninja from a different country. Their ninja were fighting them but more and more of the enemy showed up. His mom and sister tried to get away, but his mom got hit by a stray kunai knife and died. _

_"Riku? Are you okay?" Riku wiped the tears away and looked at his father smiling again._

_"Yea sorry, you can go on now." _

_"Okay, well anyways, it turns out that they were after Sakura." He looked at his father alarming and confused. His father noticed it and said "Don't worry I'll explain everything." And he did. It turned out that Sakura's birthmark on her back, was actually passed down through the family from a distant, power-crazed ancestor who was the cause of the war between the sand and their village. It was to seal up the demon inside of her, but it only sealed up a little so now and then, through emotions, it releases and takes over the persons body. His father also said that that was why Sakura was told to bring her emotions out the moment that they occur, that way they don't build up and activate the curse_.

_"I know that that was a little bit too much information from the look of your expression, but with the current situation with Akatsuki and his stupid followers, we have reason to believe that they would be after Sakura as well. So that's why I want you to make sure that you protect her with you life okay Riku?" Riku just looked up at his father then over at his sister. He knew his sister well and could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. She was still hurt because Atkatsuki was her fiancé once. Before he learned about Sakura's power seal and became power obsessed._ 'That bastard Atkatsuki! One day I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine!' _Riku made this his life-long promise to Kami and made another to Sakura._ 'I'll protect you no matter what Sakura! And if I can't protect you all the time, I'll teach you how to defend yourself!' _He was so busy daydreaming, that he didn't even notice Kami and his dad leave._

(End of flashback)

Riku finally came back from memory-lane by the pull on his sleeve by Sakura.

"Riku! I'm scared! Where's daddy and Kami!" Sakura started to cry. Riku understood why though, she was scared, scared that the people she loved would be taken away from her like their mom. Riku bent down and picked her up. She hugged his neck wrapped her legs around his waist, while he wrapped one arm around her to keep her from falling and with the other, took out some kunai knives. He looked around cautiously, making sure no enemies were around to attack. He ran out of the kitchen and was greeted by a not so happy welcoming committee. The group had about 4 ninjas in it. He set Sakura down and took a defense position in front of her, making sure never to leave eye contact with the group. The first man ran up to make a blow. As soon as he was about a foot in front of Riku, using his head as leverage, Riku did a flip over the ninja and stabbed him in the back. The man fell to the ground, and then the last three attacked. They threw dozens of kunai and shuriken at Riku, but he dodged and managed to block most of them. He was hit in the thigh and right shoulder. "Ugh..." Was the only thing you heard. Trying to ignore the pain, Riku grabbed the kunai from his thigh and threw it at the first ninjas neck. Bull's-eye the man fell. But unfortunately for Riku the two other ninja were close behind the first and tackled him to the ground.

'I gotta do something or Riku will die!' Sakura thought. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the kunai knife she got for her birthday. Before she could even think, she was running at the two ninja who had Riku pinned to the ground. She threw the kunai at the First ninja, then with out checking to see if he was still alive, she jumped over him and kicked the other ninja in the face, making him spin to the side, He soon got up only to be right in front of a Demonic Sakura. There was a singly lightning-bolt like mark going down each arm and each leg. But what was even scarier was that there were two more lines that connected to the corners of her eyes, making the whole eye turn into what looks like an endless black pit. She smirked at the man before punching him in the face which twisted his neck into an odd shape. He fell to the ground, dead. "Ugh..." She turned around to see the other ninja standing above Riku with kunai in his hand, ready to strike at her brothers neck. Riku sat there waiting for the end when, it didn't even come. He opened one eye to see Sakura standing in front of him, in the path of the kunai. As he observed the scene more, he could see the marks on Sakuras body. His eyes opened wide in horror, looking at what used to be his young, kind, baby sister, but now standing in front of him was a cold-hearted killing machine. Sakura looked the ninja straight in the eyes and smirked. She had caught the kunai in her hands and had just yanked it out of his hands, and pierced it into his heart. The ninja dropped to his knees as if Sakura was staring him down. "S-Sa-Sakura? I-Is that y-you?" Sakura turned around to face her brother, who was still lying down. She kept that evil smirk on her face and grabbed another kunai from her pocket. She leaned over him getting ready to stab the piece of weaponry in his neck. Riku closed his eyes 'So this is how I'm gonna die? Die at the hands of my 4 year old sister? No, that's not my sister. That's just a monster inside my sister. She would never do this! I won't believe that that monster is her!' He opened his eyes to get one last stare at the monster who was about to kill him, only the monster wasn't there. Instead there was his sister. He stared into her emerald orbs which were starting to tears. She slowly averted her gaze to the knife in her hand and looked to where it was going. Her lip started quivering and she placed the kunai back in her pocket and hugged Riku.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She started crying hysterically.

"It's ok Sakura, calm down." He patted her head and pushed it closer to his neck.

"Master Riku! Princess Sakura! I finally found you!" Makaita yelled. As she neared the two, she couldn't help but stare at the corpses of the enemies. She tried to avoid staring and placed her attention back to Riku. "Master Riku, you are needed outside to help immediately! The village is being overthrown!" Riku looked down at Sakura who was still crying. "I'll take care of her don't you worry!" Riku nodded and stood up, trying to ignore the pain in his thigh he walked over to Makita and handed her his sister. As Sakura started to cling onto Makaita she looked back to Riku her lip still quivering. Riku smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll be fine and so will I. Kami will make sure that no one dies today." HE kissed her on her forehead protector then adjusted it. "And I know that we'll win because once they see you out there with your headband on they'll all run away in fear!" Riku laughed and made Sakura giggle as well. He gave her one last glance before they parted. He watched as Makaita took Sakura to her room. 'Please Makaita, please make her be safe. I don't know if anyone will make it out of this.' He looked towards the double doors leading to outside. He could hear the medal clashing and he knew for that split second, that he was going to make it, so he can see Sakura again one day. He slid the doors aside and ran full speed into the darkness of the night and the havoc of war...

A/N: Ok well first of all these people live in a village called Seiran (a.k.a Village Hidden In The Mountains) This is when Sakura was FOUR years old, before she even knew about Konoha. So right now they are at war with the Atkatsuki, when it first started. Kami is Sakuras older sister who was Atkatsuki's fiancé (the guys name is Atkatsuki because he founded the group and started the whole thing with Itachi and Orochimaru and blah blah blah. Theyre all after Sakura because she inherited a demon inside her and has amazing talents...and you can figure the rest out...

MOLLYXELIZZ DOES NOT OWN NARUTO EVENT HOUGH SHE WOULD OR UNLESS SHE WON THE LOTTERY OF A BAGILLION DOLLARS THEN SHE WOULD BUY IT AND IT WOULD SAY: MOLLYXELIZZ OWNS NARUTO BWAHAHAHAHAAH AND YOU DON'T BWHAHAAHAHAHAHHA..

But yea...just a figment of my imagination..sighs go to next chapter HOORAY!

Next chapter: bloooooooooood lots of blooooooooood! And whats this? SAKURA KICKS EVERYONES ASS? HOORAY! sakura gets to finally kick someones ass bwahahahaha

R and R pleaseee


	2. Chapter 2

Ahem Ahem... Mollyxelizz does not own Naruto...but in the next life she will...whether you likeit or not MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So yes you readers...be jealous the mollyxelizz already called shots on it! MWAHAHAHAHA

Summary from chapter 1: Ok, well You basically go through Sakuras daily life when she was little, find out about her inner demon..and blah blah blah..if you made it up to chapter 2, then you should have read chapter 1...if you didnt, then be prepared to be VERY CONFUSED! cough cough ok well im gonna go pet my...um...panda bear...

READ! READ! READ!

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Kami and Nara were on their way to help the citizens, but they were ambushed and couldn't get to the villagers in time. It was all their fault that the innocent people were being tortured so. "Kami Watch your back!" Nara yelled stabbing a ninja who was getting ready to stab Kami.

"Thanks Nara! I owe you one!" She returned back to the fight she was already in.

"It's a shame I'll have to kill such a pretty girl like yourself." The enemy snickered at Kami. She looked up at the man then smiled. Sparks flew as the two kunais scraped against each other

"Don't underestimate me! I am NOT WEAK!" She quickly pulled her kunai from his and kicked him in the stomach making him cough blood and fly backwards into another ninja. 'Good thing I'm on her side!' Nara thought to himself, staring at her. He laughed quietly and slit three more ninjas throats. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He had been hit! He looked around to see who through it. It was an enemy who was smiling at him getting ready to take a final blow. As Nara watched the enemy enlarge in his sight, he waited before the last second to pull the kunai knife out of his shoulder and stab him in the back. Nara watched as the ninja fell forwards spilling blood wherever he stepped. 'Where the hell are all these ninja coming from? We can't hold on for much longer!' Nara thought, quickly turning around and stabbing yet another ninja in the gut.

"Kami! Kami!" Kami watched as Naomi came over to her and posed in defense position ready to attack at any moment. Naomi was covered in blood and tears. 'Her family probably...no I can't think that kind of stuff now' Kami returned to the battle. A group of ninjas maybe about fifty were making their way over to Kami and Naomi when they felt a gust of wind flying from between them. Riku ran into the mob with a kunai in each hand and ran them into the nearest enemies. Next thing the two women knew, Riku was standing over at least twenty bodies.

"Just another days work!" Riku scratched the back of his head and smiled widely at them.

"Riku! Watch out!" RIku turned around in time to see the other thirty ninjas running at him full speed. Jiro jumped in front of Riku and quickly did hand seals. All thirty ninjas were now up in the air.

"Hey Riku! Watch your ass! I won't be able to the whole damn time!" Jiro said calmly. He then did a final hand sign and the ninjas in the air were now flying full speed into the nearest hard surface.

"Hey thanks Jiro! I guess I didn't know wha–" Riku felt a tight embrace around him. He turned to see Naomi hugging him and crying.

"I-I-I thought I would've lost you!" She cried. He pried himself from her and looked into her eyes which were still brimming with unshed tears.

"You could never lose me Naomi" He grabbed her chin and brought his lips to hers passionately.

"Hey you two! Love fest is over! Protect the citizens!" Nara yelled over the loud bangs of explosions and the last crys of the ninjas. The three genin nodded and ran quickly toward the main village.

-With Makaita and Sakura-

"W-W-What's going on Makaita?" Sakura asked nervously watching her maid rush around her room. Makaita locked the door and closed the curtains. She quickly picked up a yellow backpack and started to put some items into it. First, she put in an extra pair of clothes, next a small stuffed bear that was torn from over the years, next she placed some yen in the bag.

BANG!

Sakura hit the ground and covered her head. The crystal chandelier overhead started the sway and the glass from the windows exploded. Sakura stood up and coughed, trying to breath through all the smoke and dust. She felt something warm trickle down her arm and saw a piece of glass protruding from her arm. She gasped and frantically searched for Makaita. "Makaita?" she whispered. "Makaita! Where are you!"

"Ugh..." Sakura heard the faint moan and followed it to see something she never thought was possible. Makaita laid on the ground, glass shards sticking out form her flesh. Blood was spread across the floor.

"Makaita!" Sakura yelled and ran up to her deformed body. She kneeled beside her and sobbed.

BANG

The door shook, letting Sakura know someone was trying to get inside. 'What am I gonna do!' She thought to herself

BANG!

"S-S-Sakura r-run!" Makaita said weakly.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She said, as silent tears spread across her face.

BANG!

Sakura watched in horror as Makaita's chest stopped moving. 'No...' she thought

"NO!" She screamed

BANG!

She returned focus to her door which was close to being broken. She slowly stood up, picking out a kunai from her small pouch, she ran over to under her bed and used the kunai to lift up a floor panel. Inside lay about 17 shuriken, 32 kunais, and about 100 exploding tags. She took her backpack and stuffed all of these inside, leaving a couple out to put in her pouch.

BANG!

She stood up again and peered over again at her fallen maid and her best friend. 'They'll pay for this' she thought and looked up to the door with pure hatred in her eyes. She quickly looked to her dresser and picked up a couple pictures. One was of her and her mom with bunches of flowers in their arms. The next was of her, Riku, and Kami all outside wrestling in the mud. The last was of her next to Nara. She was wearing his headband. "In a time of battle, and a comrade fheadband and promise to come back for them one day." She thought out loud. This was a famous saying of her village.

BANG! CRASH!

She turned her attention to the ninja in her doorway. There were about 20 of them. They all looked at her, with evil smirks on their faces. She looked down, making her bangs overshadow her eyes, making them look eerie. She returned the evil smirk. "You killed my friend," She then looked up at them, revealing her emotionless, cursed black eyes. The ninja looked in horror as they watched the curse spread down her body in the thin, crooked lines. "I'll make you suffer for that." She finished. She rushed at them with a kunai in her hand.

-in the village-

The group of three genins sped through the walls of their precious village. Normally, it would be full of happy faces, and they would wave to anyone even though they didn't even know them. The village was a family, willing to give life to anyone who needed it most. But now, the happiness was gone. The cozy homes and shops, now stained with dirt and blood from its villagers. The whole village was in wreckage, and it was still getting worse. Enemy ninjas, with no headbands spread into their now poor village and with no sense in stopping, continued slaughtering its humble villagers...

"Shit! We can't take down all of these guys by ourselves!" Jiro whispered but loud enough for his teammates to hear him. Riku looked over to Jiro in a angry stare.

"Don't you worry Jiro! My father is the best ninja in our whole village! He trained all of us very well, and I know we can all pull through this!" Riku jumped up and caught a stray shuriken in the air. He looked sideways at both his teammates. "Let's show these fuckers their mistake in messing with OUR village!" With that he ran ahead in full speed to attack a ninja who was about to kill another villager.

"Naomi," Jiro said. Naomi looked over to him understanding what she had to do. She then ran off into the opposite direction from Riku. 'So, this is how its gonna end huh?' Jiro thought to himself. He then took off into another direction.

-With Sakura-

Sakura ran towards the enemies and jumped right into the middle. She did hand seals quickly. "Hageshiikage no jutsu!" she yelled. A small tornado swirled quickly around her. Separating her from the other ninjas. She brought her hands to her side, and the wind around her exploded, sending the ninja in all directions in her room. She ran up to the first ninja that was still flying in the air from her jutsu. Sending chakra to her feet, she kicked up from the ground so she was on top of the ninja. She stabbed him square in the forehead, sending blood all around them. Still on the ninja, she sent five shuriken behind her hitting five more ninja in the head. She jumped off and landed on the floor. There was a loud bang from where the other ninjas hit the walls, leaving large craters. She did more hand signs and created replications of herself. She directed them to the remaining living ninjas. Some of the clones hit them with weapons while others snapped their necks in half. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder from where the glass hit her, making all the clones disappear and having the curse recede back to her back. She dropped to her knees and looked around in horror. Her once jolly room was now covered in blood. Not hers, but the ninjas. She looked back over to Makaita, she remembered her last words.

_"S-S-Sakura r-run!"_ She crawled over to her friend. "Makaita, w-why did y-y-you leave me!" She grabbed onto Makaitas shirt and sobbed continually.

BANG!

Sakura snapped back to reality.

There's nothing I can do now' Sakura thought to herself. She wiped away the last of her tears, just smearing the dirt and blood on her face even more. She grabbed the photos on her dresser and stuffed them into her bag. She started to walk out of the door when she turned around one last time. 'Good bye Makaita. I will come back one day.' Then walked out of the room. Ready for the worst...

-With Jiro-

Jiro swirled around to catch another shuriken in the air, then threw it into the nearest ninjas heart. He turned back around in time to block a couple punches, but got hit hard in the face, and flew backwards into a building. He started to get up and walk out but got hit with a couple sen-bon needles in return. 'DAMNIT!' he thought. 'I'll never get out of here, I can't even stand up! I'm in way over my head!' He fell back down into the rubble, watching as more ninjas approached him with the intent to kill. Just as they were about to end his life, a large explosion occured. He looked through the dust to find a strong burly man with a beard appear before him. He had gray hair with a bushy black beard. He wore a black skin tight long-sleeve shirt making his large muscles look even larger. All around his body he had explosive tags and large bombs.

"Heya kid! Ya might wanna watch out fur those there ninjas! They can be mighty troublesome there if you don't watch it!" He handed out his hand to Jiro, who just smirked at him in return before latching on to his hand. Jiro recognized him from the moment he saw all those explosives. He was a high ranking Jounin who taught at the academy about different kinds of explosives.

"How did you find me here Higourashi-sensai?" Jiro asked

"I didn't!" The man looked at Jiro with a very large smile. While Jiro just looked confused.

"Then how did y-"

"Well, ever since these assholes came here. I've just been dropping these babies all over the place!" He patted a pocket that was full of small beads. These beads were highly explosive and could make a big boom. They had learned about it in his class. The man stared down at Jiro, "Now lets go and find yur team mates kid!" He said before walking off into the other direction where Naomi was. Jiro followed him closely because, even though he didn't wanna admit it, he was pretty tired.

-With Naomi-

Naomi just entered the village square, which was where most of the ninjas were. She quickly saw her father fighting off in one direction, and another Jounin beside him. She recognized him by the type of swords he was using. He had black bandages going up his body, covering every part of it, except his eyes. He was using two samurai swords, and was the master swordsman in their village. "Father!" Naomi yelled waving, grabbing not only the attention of her father, but of many other ninjas as well, who made their way quickly over to her. She stood her ground and did a few hand signs. The ground shook violently, as large walls of dirt surrounded her. With a swift movement of her finger, the dirt bent over on top of the enemies, and sucked them down into the ground, with no way out. The ground soon returned to normal. With a deep sigh she started to head over to her father.

"Hey! Watch your back Naomi!" Her father yelled at her. She quickly turned around to see even more ninja flood down the street she had just cleared. She stood in a defensive posistion. One kunai in each hand. She watched the once small blurs turn into visible enemies.

BANG!

A cloud of dust engulfed her. 'What the hell was that?' she thought. She looked around but could see nothing in the brownish haze. "Father?" She called.

"Hey," She turned around quickly to see Jiro standing inches from her, and being closely followed by Higourashi-sensai.

"What happened Jiro! Did you do that sensai! What the hell is goi–" Jiro put his already bloodied hand over her mouth.

"Shut-up," He whispered. Naomi blushed, 'he looks so sexy when he's acting serious' her train of thoughts were interupted "We're not alone." He released his grip on her and took out a kunai. Merely wincing at the pain that was spreading all over his wounded body. The dust from the explosion still lingered in the air, making it hard to breathe. Naomi looked left and right waiting for an attack. Her back was against Jiro's as they waited for what seemed like an eternity. Jiro sensed unfamiliar chakra run through the area. He looked slightly to his right to see if Naomi sensed it too. From her expression, she hadn't noticed it yet. When he looked back to face forward, his eyes fell upon a ninja with a huge Katana in his grip. The ninja drew it quickly, swinging it behind then back forward with a fast pace. The next thing Jiro knew, the blade had swung, and blood was everywhere...

-With Kami and Nara-

Kami was panting slightly, and her movements were beginning to slow down. Nara noticed this at once and looked around them. They were positioned at the south gate of the village, where most of the ninja were coming through. Kami and himself were killing the enemy at first sight. They must have killed over a thousand enemy ninja. Where they were coming from, he did not know. He suddenly heard light footsteps approaching and recognized the chakra immediately. He grew fierce with anger and faced the gate, ready to kill the newcomer.

"Atakatsuki," Kami said standing up and regaining her posture. She was tired and weak. 'She must have used too much chakra' Nara thought. He side-glanced into her eyes to see anger, fear, sadness, and happiness all in one.

"It seems my little distraction actually helped after-all." Atkatsuki said. Nara looked deep into the shadowed passageway. He could make out the figure. Atakatsuki stepped into the light reveling his handsome features. He had brownish reddish hair that was spikedwith some hair falling to his shoulders. He had the same colored eyes and wore black baggy pants with a brown shirt. He also wore a dark blue cape with a red cloud on the back representing the group he founded.

"What the hell are you doing here you traitor Atkatsuki, you know you are never welcomed in these parts!"Nara yelled at him with intense anger

Atkatsuki grinned devilishly at this. "Silly boy, your pitiful village is weak, you are all to occupied on the past."

"How would you know anything!" Nara screamed one again

Atkatsuki laughed at this. "Look at you and your people. Mourning over lost causes and not paying any attention to what is happening right outside these gates. When I was devising these plans, I thought that the once great village hidden in the mountains would actually notice, but no. I was very wrong." He looked over at Kami, who was staring at her feet and the kunai in her hand shaking violently from her gripping ti so hard. "Kami, you are even too overwhelmed in the past to even notice that your father is dead already." He snickered at her. Kami looked up with intense anger and fear in her eyes. "Don't look so surprised Kami. He has been dead for quite a while. He didn't even see it coming. That was pitiful, but what is even more pitiful, is that you never even noticed."

This made Kami's eyes start to tear. "You...Why?...I loved you! Why would you...Why would you do something like this!" She screamed. Now sobbing silent tears.

Atkatsuki looked at her with the same blank stare. "Stupid girl! Do you think I would actually love you?" Atkatsuki snickered at his statement. "And you know what I'm here for."

With this Kami looked as scared as ever. She got into a defense position.

"Nara," she said but never taking her eyes off her ex-fiancé.

"Yea?" he asked

"Get Sakura and take her far away from here!"

"Bu-"

"I said NOW!" With that he shot a disgusted glance back at Atkatsuki then sped off into the night.

"You'll have to get through me to get to her Atkatsuki!" She said. Atkatsuki grinned at this.

"You can't stop me from getting what I want woman. Even so, I think it will be fun finally slitting your throat!"

"You bastard!" Kami ran at Atkatsuki at full speed with her Kunai in her hand

-with Sakura-

Sakura walked down the stairs to see the destruction she created before. The bodies still lay there. But the blood stopped flowing. She continued through the room trying to avoid to bodies, but stopped in front of one. She bent down and covered her eyes with one of her hands, and picked up the kunai knife Riku gave her for her birthday from the mans head. As soon as she felt it come out, she sprinted to the door. Tears started leaking again but she never stopped running. She ran to the door, which was now hanging off of its hinges. She heard peoples cries and continued to cry. She walked onto the front steps and looked around. The innocent peoples bodies were being flung across the streets and blood was high in the air. Sakura started to run down the street. Her small feet splashed in the puddles of blood, making it spray up her legs and soak into her clothes. She turned sharply and hid in an small space between two buildings. She put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She could still hear the cries and screams from the people and hear the metal meet with their blood. Tears fell on her blood-soaked shirt and she just sat there, staring off into nothingness. She remembered the ninja she had killed. 'What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Is everyone okay? Nara? Kami? Riku? Oh god please let them be okay! Oh god!' she pulled her knees closer to her chest and sobbed into them once more. She ignored the searing pain in her shoulder and just continued to sob. Footsteps came closer and closer and closer to her. She stopped sobbing and looked up. A man stood over her. He pulled out a Katana and aimed right for her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact. ' I can't die! I don't want to die! Don't let me die!' She felt warm liquid run down her arm. She opened her eyes to see her Kunai stuck in the man's stomach. He coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground "I'll see y-you in h-hell little g-g-girl-" The man snickered as his breathing stopped. She pulled her arm back to her body. The man lay in front of her, his eyes still open and staring at her. She stared into them and found nothing, she found herself looking into an abiss of darkness. She stood up hastily and jumped over him and started running again. _She opened her eyes to see her Kunai stuck in the man's stomach. He coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground "I'll see y-you in h-hell little g-g-girl-" The man snickered as his breathing stopped. She pulled her arm back to her body. The man lay in front of her, his eyes still open and staring at her. She stared into them and found nothing, she found herself looking into an abiss of darkness._ 'No! I don't want to kill anymore!' she thought as her hot tears stained her face. She found herself running at the fastest speed she could ever run. The buildings and people were just blurs of grey and red. She stopped suddenly staring into a clearing. She stared terrified at the scene before her. "No.." she whispered. More tears came out of her emerald eyes. "NO!" she ran over into the middle of the clearing.

-with Nara-

Nara ran as fast as he could, heading toward the mansion where Kami and her family lived, hoping to find Sakura there. He jumped onto the balcony near Sakuras room. The windows were shattered from the blasting before. Nara looked around at the dead ninja all around the room, hoping not to find his little friend in the aftermath of the invasion. He centered in on the ninjas bodies. They were killed with one clean hit. 'This was Sakura's work. I can tell, her precision was always on when we trained together.' He looked around some more to see a feamle figure by the bed. He ran over to Makaitas body, or what was left of it that was. He checked her pulse, to find that there was none. He looked around the body to see small shoe prints leading to the door. He stood up immediately and ran out the door. As he left the mansion he saw more bodies laying around 'Shit Sakura. Please be okay.' He thought to himself. He ran down the street, as quick as his legs could take him. He saw even more bodies sprawled about the streets, and blood spread all around. He kept his eyes open and could feel the dead villagers gaze watching his every movement. He started running faster and faster 'Please be okay, please be okay...' These words ran through his head. As he was turning another corner, he was caught by a huge explosion. Dust came rushing towards him, making him fall back a couple paces. 'What the hell was that!' he thought as he hid in an alleyway, watching a storm of dust and dirt running down the street.

-with Riku-

Riku ran through the town, slaying any enemy who tried to hurt himself or a villager. He kept running and running. Kunais and shuriken flew at high speeds missing him by only a couple inches. He turned a corner, which led him to an open field. He was about to turn back, when he heard someone laugh. He turned back around and ran into the middle of the open field. Putting shuriken between each finger, he stood in a defense position. "Whose There!" He yelled. No answer. "I said who the fuck is there!" A man suddenly appeared behind Riku. Riku turned around without hesitation, and found himself staring up at a man with grey looking skin. The man was muscular and had no shirt on. He had a large katana on his back which glowed a pale green light. He had large green eyes and a huge evil smile on his mouth, which revealed sharp dagger like teeth.

"My name is Kane, and this my boy, is the beginning of the end for you."

* * *

Bwhahahahahahaha...it seems i put everyone in a life or death situation...! does evil stuff

well...on to NEXT CHAPTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

previewwwww: hmm..everyone might die! i think not! or do i think at all! ahem ahem ok well basically...i wont kill off people til they at least do something useful! GOSH! but people willl die! and some atkatsuki will live!

p.s: this is all happening a couple years before Itachi kills his family (Sasuke pops up suddenly YOU SHALL DIE ITACHI! BWAHAHAHA mollyxelizz: YOU moron! I will kill Itachi! BWAHAHAHAA then your life will be worthless! BWAHAHAHA and i can make you wear a dress and have lots of fan boys BWAHAHAAH kills sasuke)

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA yes i say this a lot!

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I NEED MORE BLOOD BWAHAHAHAAHAHA!


End file.
